


Should I Teach You? [Podfic]

by NotxAfraid



Series: Robot!Gerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot, no offense if any of your mothers are chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotxAfraid/pseuds/NotxAfraid
Summary: Frank leaned back on the park bench and beamed. Watching Gerard discover new things was one of his favorite past times.





	Should I Teach You? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should I Teach You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168993) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> A podfic for my dear friend, Kyle.

I can't decide if I want to pronounce my username "Not-ex-afraid" or just "not afraid." so have both. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Download m4a [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u5cv97lubbpyiju/Should_I_Teach_You.m4a/file)

Download mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfp1myjg7xus9ge/Should_I_Teach_You.mp3.mp3/file)

SoundCloud Stream [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/notxafraid/should-i-teach-you-by-casesandcapitals/s-b314Q)

 

Thanks for listening! 


End file.
